space_junkfandomcom-20200215-history
Space Fleet Space-Log Episode 39
Episode 39 - "The fromage homage voyage?" . U N D E R . C O N S T R U C T I O N . Spacedate: 4257.106.13.38 Episode 39 finds the Delta Squad Marines emerging from the Chaotic Caverns of Laak 3, having expunged the Sporks, discovered an ancient Secret Area wherein lay the Tomb of The Dragon Mother, butchered a helpless Grogre and it's adopted tribe of Bear-Bugs, then charged past one of the other Dungeon Exits in order to perpetrate genocide on the Knolls, after which they annihilated a tribe of Gob-Hoblins for good measure. Ray randomly remembered that their were three entrances to the Dugeoun, and they had only seen 2. they returned back to the other side and started for searched for Secrete Doors,ray finding one! They proceeded in, finding the Bokold who had run away at the first fight. Sprout tried to command it, but it made its save! Acting Decisively, Zorf, pulled out his Muskett, and opened up with a burst, immolating it. Spacedate: 4257.106.13.47 Proceeded back to the Vale of the Borderlands, there was a brief moment of feeling like they were being watched, but it didn't come to anything. Ray remembered to call in, getting a hold of Anya, who mentioned that the Star-Fleet Officers, were pretty well ready to leave them behind, but Sgt. Johnson mentioned who was going to do the EVA when they got to the Wreck of the Space Station? Spacedate: 4257.106.17.25 After an uneventful trip back to the cross roads, the Squad used the Sending Stone to contact one of the Mages back at Centerfell Keep. In 15 or 20 minutes, a Portal Opened up and they returned to Centrefell Keep. Spacedate: 4257.106.17.42 They were greeted by a flanking circle of Sinister Knights who asked to see the shard, and said that there would a ceremony at noon, and in the meantime they could they please enjoy the company of the hermetically sealed stone Cell overnight. They Debriefed Lt Commander Domino, and received the honorary Psi-Core Chevrons for their Uniforms she had needle-pointed for them while she was waiting. Spacedate: 4257.106.20.00 The Squad broke into 4-Hour Block Time, Braxxz working on his persuasion training, and the other three, convinced Domino to forgo the sleep Blocks to train in Mental Fortification. Spacedate: 4257.107.12.00 The Squad was escorted to the top of the gate house of the inner Keep, where all of the Nobles were waiting and crowds of commoners below. Mace Rytell gives a speech about how the Prophesy is coming to fruition, and that Domino is to choose. Domino says She can't sentence anyone to be with Joffre, and marines should choose. Marines pondered , they choose Robb Stanke. Robb chose, Margery. Joffre was dragged a away screaming, then there was much celebration, followed up with Shopping! = (Laak 3 Alternate Futures = In the Far-Future of the Space-Noobs Universe Trans-Dimensional Technology was used to extrapolate a number of possible Alternate Future-History Outcomes for Laak 3 based on the fateful decision of the Delta Squad Marines; Spacedate: 4257.107.19.47 The Marines returned to the keep to be greeted warmly by King Robb and Queen to be Margery, who gave a speech about how they had changed the destiny of the Philistines people. then mage opened Portal to crossroads by hamlet of hall stead. They went to the tap room where Sherriff blard was mouth raping Rebecca the Sluttier, but Domino controlled him, had the marines kill him, then sat down and order Ales while the other Sherrifs ran ou the back door. Domino Slut-shamed rebecca, then she ran out too. They spent the night at the inn above the Tap Room. Spacedate: 4257.108.10.00 extra hours for sleep deprivation, then hiked off into the wilderness and Sprout cast Portal Direct to the shuttle. Spacedate: 4257.108.13.47 They were examining the hatch for signs of tampering, when Sprout made a keen senses and detected the Boglin Cheif and his remaining Boglins! Braxxz opened up a pincer burst on the Cheif, but he Defended and Counter attacked as ray aurora curtained, with a benny, hiting them all and blowing away tones of armor and hide. Boglin Fireball at ray Sprout and Zorff only hits Zorff as rays AC is too good. Shiver and captain shivvr hit and ray gave a shit, Sprout defended one and braxxz defended one. Sprout temporal cast a such of spells, Braxxz Critted, and double tapped to hit again! Ray and Zorf Squad commanded, then Braxxz got Critted back. Boglin Mage Fire-Balled Zorf for tones more Burn. Sprout celerity fielded, Braxxz, bursted with his ither pistol, hit, hit, fumbled safely after bennying. Zorf moveved up, got fireballed sprout defended, hit his own guy, ray gives two shits against multiple additional hits! Braxxz fumbled his defend, bennied to succeed, finished his burst by killing his guy., Sprout chased after the mage, started a flurry, squad commanded for the hit, then it chumped its rf, but lived. Ray double his chiefe, arcs too, hits next guy, arcsback, hts cheif and other guy both twice more. Zorf Translocated over to mage and back-stabed him, for Shock 14! Boglin Cheif critted Ray, gave last shit! then counter attacked, skewed with guisarme and shocked dead! Zorf moves from mage to chief, get s hit by free attack, but no damage, simulaneaouly kills cheif. Braxxz hits, double tapped & missed. Sprout fumbled his defend into the mage, rose the Sap to avoid the poison. Zorf pulled back, then opened up with a burst on the mage, combined killing him with Sprout, and Braxxz squad commanded his guy to guy to hit. Episode 39 Epilogue ?? 30 Generic Points not yet Awarded Back to Space-Log Category:Space Fleet